The Hunter and the Hunted
by Marripossa
Summary: After a battle two runaway teens are injured leaving the avengers remorsefull. Now they have to figure out who they are. Or do they even want to know.


_**I always wanted to make a story like this. Lets see who can figure out who the parents are. Please comment or this story WILL get discontinued. Also I cant find avengers assemble in the new story category so I didn't label this as a crossover. But this is spiderman AND .**_

* * *

"This is Jay Jonah Jameson reporting at a New York tunnel where the Avengersare once again making a mess of things." Jay Jonah announced from a blimp watching the action below him.

The heroes were fighting The new robots just outside a small tunnel for cars. They had 5 arms and blasters that made it hard for them to take down. "We need to figure out a plan!" Hawkeye concluded after being tossed into the tunnels wall.

Black Widow ran past him and shot off 2 of a robots arms. "Here's a plan; attack!" Spiderman ,who was helping, swung past him trying to evade a drone's fire. "No offence but anyone got a better idea?"

"Try grounding them. It will be quicker than taking apart all the arms." Iron man optioned flying up to get a good look at the odds. That's when he saw two figures in the backseat of a car. It wouldn't have been a problem if Hulk wasn't picking it up to toss.

 _I have to stop them before its to late._ He thought. _I cant believe one of my plans had a glitch. Again._

"Hulk stop! Wait!" He yelled but it was to late. The car was already in mid-launch. It was tossed to Thor who struck it with lighting along with the mega drone. "No!" Tony yelled taking off his mask letting his voice echo through the tunnel getting all the heroes attention.

Tony ran over to the pile of metal debris pushing it out the way. "I need help over here! Now!" He demanded. Falcon and Captain America ran over and helped Tony. "What are we looking for anyways?" Cap' asked.

His eyes widened as he heard a small groan. They lifted up a small door and found a teenage girl and a young boy with countless cuts that were bleeding. The girl seemed to have more bruises than the boy though.

 ** _Stark Tower_**

"We truly are sorry. We had no idea that there were people inside the car." Thor apologized. Hawkeye looked at the two bodies on the white beds. "Are they dead?"

"No. They are surprisingly unharmed. But what worries me is some of these injuries are from before the incident today. Like this one." Tony pointed to a long purple scratch on the boys leg. "That has been there for about a week. Jarvis who are these kids?"

 _"Name: Dakota Jean K._  
 _Age: 18_  
 _Hair: Brown with natural white streaks_  
 _Eyes: Green and black (heterochromia iridum)_  
 _Home: Unknown_  
 _Parents: Unknown"_

 _"Name: Drake Jean K.  
Age: 10  
Hair: Brown with natural Black streaks  
Eyes: Green and Black  
Home: Unknown  
Parents: Unknown" _

"Wait. What does the 'K' stand for?" Falcon asked. "And what does 'unknown' mean?"

Steve shook his head. "We don't know. We cant even make a blood line trace since their parents aren't in the database. We are going to keep them in stasis until they are healed. Lets give them some space."

They left the room leaving the two in peace. Hawkeye had wanted to stay just to check up on their vital signs.

 ** _A New York Apartment_**

"What do you mean they aren't here!" Yelled a man slaming his fist down on the table.

"They escaped through the terrace last week while you were away." Replied a woman.

The man grabbed a shotgun of the wall and headed for the door. "Well what are you waiting for? Go find them!"

 _ **Stark Tower Infirmary**  
 **Dakota's POV**_

I woke up with a headache and my heart was a little to fast. There was a blonde man standing by the wall next to a communication link. Drake was on a bed next to mine. Don't know where I am or how I got here but no one hurts my little brother.

I quietly got off the bed and picked up a bow on the floor. I crept over to the man and hit him in the back making him collapse. I ran out the room with the bow and arrows and ran down the hall.

I somehow managed to get to a living room. It had a few couches and a very large TV with a few cracks in the edges. A large green beast and a man with a Vikings helmet and blonde hair turned to me after finishing a arm wrestling battle.

Above me ,leaning over a railing, was a man in a blue uniform and next to a red and yellow metal man. A woman with red hair and a dark skinned man in a strange outfit. What a freak show. I was about to run but the lady stopped me. "Stop there."

The man in blue who I recognized as Captain America jumped down from the second floor and in front of me. "Oh good. Your awake. Are you..."

I pointed a arrow at him making him quiet. I shot a explosive arrow which his the TV behind him. I shot another one at the Viking whose name was Thor. He simply reflected it with his hammer. The lady, Black Widow, started to run over to me but I shot a sonic blasting arrow at her.

Iron Man got a special electricity arrow. Man these things were handy! I started to back out the when someone grabbed me form behind. I struggled in his grip for a minute before he finally grabbed the bow out of my hand and tossed it to the floor. There was no way I could be able to get out of the tight grip so I stopped trying.

I turned my head to see it was Hawkeye. I thought he was out cold? The others started to come out of the shock of being attacked. I turned around and buried my head in Hawkeye's chest. Facing the problem of attacking the Avengers and being caught was not something I wanted to do.

I could hear Hulk ranting on how the TV was broken. Hawkeye tapped my shoulder. "So little lady. Is there a reason you attacked us after we saved you?" He asked. I didn't answer.

"Well I hope you figure out a excuse really quick." Captain America ordered. Hawkeye released his grip on me but still stood near so I couldn't run away.

"I don't have to answer to you. Old man." I snarled at him. I was always taught to not let my guard down.

Iron Man flew down and landed next to America. "Well you kinda do. Or else you want to face a angry Hulk." He pointed to Hulk who was standing near the couch. "So what were you doing in that car? Everyone was evacuated from the area."

"Oh I don't know. Its a car for starters. And people ride in them. That helps this little mystery." I said explaining what a car is. I could tell they didn't care for my retorts but who cares.

Now Falcon spoke up. "You and the boy were in critical damage. You should go back to the infirmary to make sure you were alright. I also want to know where you got those scars from before the accident."

"Its a good things Iron Man saw you in time. You could have been killed. We saved you. Be grateful kid." Hawkeye said from behind me.

I crossed my arms and smirked. "Saved? I don't think so. You see I am yet just a minor. You didn't check the car before recklessly smashing things so its your fault I am here. I should sue Stark and tell all of New York!" I yelled.

"She does have a point. But you are a minor. You don't know how to sue." Black Widow mentioned. Oh great.

"D-Dakota?" A voice said from above me. Wait! I know that pipsqueak voice! I looked up to see Spiderman jump down from the ceiling and next to me. "Peter Parker? I don't believe it."

Iron man gave us a questioning look. "You know her Spiderman?"

"Yeah. Dakota. What happened to you? We thought you moved away or something. Weren't we like best friends?" He asked taking off his mask.

Oh god. As kids we always hung out. Being a year and a half older I was like a mentor. A big sister. As we got older we also made friends with Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn. Then one day I just left. My dad is going to kill me when he finds out I was hanging out with Spiderman.

I walked out the room and to the infirmary not bothering to answer his question. Drake was still asleep. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
